Fragile
by Phantom Fox
Summary: A new year begins with fire in the sky, and promises made under starlight as a thief confronts his detective. Written for a livejournal challenge. Oneshot.


Something that I wrote for an LJ contest. Not much else to say, except that Dark was going through some severe moodswings when I wrote him...

Theme #2: New Year's Resolution

**Warnings:** One-sided-ness all around. And kissing! \cackles\

* * *

Struggling against the ropes binding him, Satoshi snarled wordlessly at the cocky thief standing over him. Wordless, because there are no words to say to something that should have been destroyed long ago. 

Long fingers toyed with the chain of the Star of Astaroth, swinging the heavy diamond playfully. The facets of the jewel caught the startling light of the beginning of the New Year's fireworks, signaling the end of yet another year.

"One more successful theft, eh, Satoshi?" The thief swung the Star around once more and then slipped it into a black pouch hanging from one hip. "Oh, I'm sorry." The thief's smirk grew wider. "I meant for me. And on New Year's too; it must be an omen! 'Dark Mousy will not be caught this year!'"

Satoshi glared up at Dark, ignoring the fact that he was all but blinded by the flare of the fireworks.

The thief chuckled and went down on one knee in front of Satoshi. Dark leaned close, close enough that Satoshi could feel the thief's breath dancing across his face.

"What? Satoshi-sama has nothing to say? Not even a curse?"

Satoshi jerked at the detested nickname, his hands clenching into fists. "I hate you," Satoshi hissed angrily, stiffening in sudden fear as the thief slammed a hand into the wall behind him.

"Does that mean that you hate Daisuke?" Dark snarled softly. He glared at Satoshi, the shifting light making the look even more sinister. "Daisuke's going to kill me for this, once he gets over the fact that you hate him."

Not giving the boy time to answer, Dark lunged forward, capturing Satoshi's lips with his own. Stunned at the move, Satoshi drew back, his head cracking hard against the wall. Dark swallowed the pained cry, tongue plundering Satoshi's mouth thoroughly, making him moan weakly in surprise.

Finally, though, the kiss ended, and Dark rested his forehead against Satoshi's, their breath mingling in harsh pants.

"Do you know how long Daisuke has wanted to do that?"

The soft whisper slipped through Satoshi's surprise and shock, and made him blink in brief confusion. Violet eyes stared coolly into his own, measuring, searching for… what? Satoshi didn't know what the thief was looking for, and turned his head away nervously, refusing to speak.

Dark growled, and forced him to look up, grabbing Satoshi's chin roughly even as he ran a hand lightly through the blue hair.

"Ever since he first saw you. Ever since that one damned moment, he's wanted to love you, and to kiss you. Just like this—" Dark pressed his mouth against Satoshi's once again, tongue teasing the corners of his mouth lightly before pulling away, standing smoothly just as the brilliant fireworks ended, leaving everything in a sudden darkness.

Black wings spread from Dark's back, and he turned his head, speaking in an icy voice.

"I don't care that you hate me. I've been hated by your family almost as long as they've hated Krad, so I'm used to it. But Daisuke… He's more fragile than I ever was, and you've just about destroyed him. And I swear that if you ever hurt my tamer's heart again, I'll kill you."

After that, Satoshi was left where he sat, Dark's anger laden words ringing through his mind as the thief flew back to his home.

Finally, though, the cold cut through him, and he shivered. Pulling himself to his feet, Satoshi looked down at the ropes that had bound him; they'd been cut, probably by Dark sometime during the…

The boy blushed slightly, and desperately tried to stop thinking as he turned away, hands slipping into his pockets. But Satoshi paused, and looked up at the sky, eyes clouded. It was a New Year, wasn't it? That meant…

_I resolve… To never hurt Daisuke Niwa's heart again…_

_

* * *

_FIN 


End file.
